Many users are turning to online services to manage online and offline activities. Similarly, many entities that facilitate the online and offline activities also rely on the online services. An electronic mail (“email”) service is an example of such online services. The email service generally allows the users and the service providers to exchange email messages that relate to the online and offline activities. A user may obtain a personal (or other type of) email address from a service provider that provides email hosting. Such service provider is commonly known as a mail service provider. The mail service provider may manage an email server to send, receive, process, and store email messages for the user. The user may access such functionalities based on the user's personal email address. Such functionalities may be accomplished by implementing Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) and possibly providing access to messages through Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP), the Post Office Protocol, Webmail, or other email-related protocols.
Often, the user may use the same personal email address for different types of online and offline activities facilitated by different entities. Hence, different types of email messages may be sent by the entities to the personal email address of the user. Because of the different types and, possibly, the large number of email messages that the user may receive on a periodic basis, using the email service to manage the different online and offline activities may become cumbersome. In addition, although the mail service provider may provide email filtering and sorting, such functionalities may not properly or efficiently manage particular types of online and offline activities. For example, such functionalities may filter out certain types of activities or may not even distinguish between other types of activities. Further, the email server may be computationally burdened with processing and storing email messages that are irrelevant to particular activities.